The Hokage's Wife IS A MAID!
by ThePizziaMan
Summary: This is a OneShot/Challenge fic that I hope will add more variety to the Naruto/Highschool DXD crossover section. I Hope you enjoy my little OneShot. NarutoXGrayfia.


**Presenting The Hokage's Wife...IS A MAID!**

**Details on challenge are at the bottom.**

* * *

"Where is she" Naruto signaled to the ANBU.

"She is currently in the shopping district Hokage-sama." The ANBU with the Tora mask signaled back. Naruto's face lit up with glee as he realized he could get away form his prison.

"I'm getting away from here...don't tell her" Naruto signaled. "Of course Hokage-sama." Tora signaled back.

Giving a nod to Tora, Naruto quickly made a clone to replace him in his seat. The Clone gave a glare at Naruto while muttering about how abusive the boss is. Slowly opening the window. Naruto stuck his head out and looked left & right, and up & down. Desperately hoping she wasn't there waiting to ambush him.

Seeing that no one was there, Naruto gave a smug grin as he leaped for freedom. Landing on the building next to the Hokage building. Naruto realized something very important. "I'm free...I'm free!...I'm freeeee!" Naruto screamed to the heavens.

"Muhahahaha! Let it be known that today is the day! That U-zu-ma-ki Na-ru-to outwitted 'her'. Muhahahaha!"

"To Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled as he jumped, only to stop dead in his tracks as he felt someone grab the collar of his Sage cloak.

"Naruto-sama...where do you think your going?" a voice as cold as steel said from behind. Turing his head slowly to the right. Naruto could faintly see a gray haired women in a maid uniform form the corner of his eye.

"Ummmm...hi Grayfia-chan...hows it going..." Naruto said as he started to sweat a bit.

"Naruto-sama you still have paper work to do. You can't just leave it to a clone." Grayfia said as she took out the fan of death.

-One lecture of death later-

Naruto sat in an seiza position in front of her, with a bump on his head. "Gomenasai..." Naruto whimpered out as Grayfia put away her fan.

"It is good you know your place Naruto-sama." Grayfia said with a simile.

"What a pathetic place indeed...having control of a whole village yet below a maid." Naruto muttered.

"What was that Naruto-sama? It is not good for one of such high standings to mummer." Grayfia said as she brought her fan out again.

"Nothing Grayfia-sama!" Naruto said quickly with his head on the ground bowing for forgiveness.

"That is good...now lets us get back to work." Grayfia said as she dragged him back to his office.

'Don't you mean just me getting back to work.' Naruto thought as he cried anime tears while being dragged to his office.

Upon reaching the office Grayfia took out her fan and 'lightly' tapped Naruto's clone on the head dispelling it. Wincing a bit Naruto made his way to his chair and started working on his paperwork. With Grayfia standing slightly behind him to the right. He could practically hear the sniggers of his ANBU as they failed to contain their laughter.

Naruto gave a glare at his hidden subordinates. Unfortunately that just increased their giggling. Giving a huff Naruto focused on his paperwork, and gave a grumble about how life sucked. Naruto stiffened a bit when he felt Grayfia lean across his shoulder and thus pressing her considerable assets against Naruto's back. Breathing into his ear she whispered "If you finish early today...I might just reward you after Haku-chan is asleep." Her sexy voice struck a cord in Naruto as he went into overdrive to finish his work.

An hour later Naruto was just about to sign his last edict when a lazy voice said "Team 7 reporting Hokage-sama, Grayfia-sama."

Looking up Naruto was greeted with the sight of his old sensei Kakashi and his three little genin Haku Uzumaki, Sayuri Yuki, and Saito Sarutobi. "Just finished month long boarder patrol Hokage-sama. Team 3 replaced us on time as usual." Kakashi's lazily said as he looked at his orange book.

"Theres no need for -sama Kakashi-san. After all I'm just a measly maid." Grayfia said with a sharp tone as she looked at Kakashi.

"A maid that is the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage Grayfia-sama." Kakashi retorted his eyes twitching.

"As I said just a measly maid Kakashi-san." Grayfia said back as gleam entered her eyes. Giving a sigh, Naruto tuned out the bickering of his wife/maid and his old sensei.

'Why does my wife continue to work as my maid again?' Naruto absently thought as he hugged his silver haired daughter Haku. 'Oh yeah it started when she fell out of the sky, on the training trip with Ero-seninn.'

**-END-**

* * *

**AN Sup people of the FanFiction ****Community. This is a OneShot/Challenge.**

**So here is the premises: **Towards the end of the Devil Civil war Grayfia is hit with a Spell that teleports her to the Elemental Nations where she drops in a grass field where Jiraiya is training Naruto. Where through various circumstances that you have to come up with she ends up as the maid of Jiraiya and Naruto.

So here are the rules that **YOU MUST LISTEN TO!** (Though it is perfectly fine if you ignore them. After all this is a Fanfiction website. I only ask that you consider them)

1. Canon Naruto that matures a little faster because of Grayfia.

2. Lots of changes to Naruto Shippuden canon. Go crazy but keep to important elements like Naruto becoming a hero to the Leaf Village at the end of the Pein arc.

3. No Civilian council or Villagers that abuse Naruto. Seriously that has been over done so much.

4. Strictly NarutoXGrayfia single pairing. You can still have many girls fall for Naruto, but Naruto must at some point of the story become fixated on Grayfia. After all Naruto is the oblivious Ladies man. But i've always seen him as a one girl kind of guy. Besides Grayfia will give you a lecture of death if you force her to Share;)

5. No god-like or OP Naruto...at least not till later in the story. I'm pretty sure I'm talking for pretty much everyone who got into Naruto. When I say we love the Lovable idiot Naruto who slowly matures as he uses pure guts and determination to overcome his foes. Eventually getting stronger through his hard work.

6. Have fun. After all you can't write if you're not having fun.

Side note-Any suggestion to how the challenge can be improved is humbly accepted.


End file.
